Código: Revisión
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Una sucia secuela de "Código: Jackrabbit" porque no podía dejarlo solo. El complot ha sido revelado y ahora Aster piensa que todo fue una farsa, Jack interviene para arreglar las cosas. JackXBunnymund, más romance y más sensualidad (Traducción)


**IM-PRE-SIO-NA-DA ¡IMPRESIONADA! ¡GRACIAS! ¡En serio, muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios en la primera parte de ésta historia! Tal y como les había dicho, aquí está la secuela ¡Y aquí sí hay lemmon! Tuve unos cuantos problemas con unas palabras, en inglés le ponen muucha jerga australiana a Aster ¡Y vaya que es difícil encontrar los términos! Pero una ayudadita de la autora y de mi beta fueron suficientes XD**

**Bueno, les dejo con el fic. **

**Disclaimer.-NADA ES MÍO. La historia es de LoveOfLiterature ¡solo traduzco bajo permiso!**

* * *

Y como un ama de casa embarazada con un esposo abusivo, estoy de vuelta.

Nota: ¡Lean la primera parte antes!

**Clasificación: M por porn (sexo explícito) y el lenguaje. Por favor, no lo lean si les ofende.**

**Disclaimer: Pueden leer esta historia y sabes que no posee nada de estos personajes. Ni hago dinero con ellos.**

**Código Revisión**

Aster quería morir. Trató de forzar a su corazón a detenerse mientras yacía, enroscado firmemente en un bosque oscuro y casi desierto de su madriguera. Después de que Tooth se hubiera enfurecido y los chicos derramado su propia tensión en una risa, Norte les había comentado el complot de los tres… y lo que Tooth les había dado. Jack se había reído en complacencia con el plan, felicitando el buen engaño de Tooth.

El chico siempre había apreciado una buena broma.

El conejo de pascua no había visto venir el escenario con exactamente esa misma comprensión. Su paciencia había expirado cuando supo que Jack había sido drogado. No le molestó que él también había recibido una dosis, la droga no le había afectado tan severamente.

Pero a Jack.

El joven guardián se había desmayado. La poción era mucho más potente sobre un cuerpo pequeño y de forma más humana. Nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos en América del Sur podía ser fiable, nada, excepto sus propios sentimientos. Eso había sido real para él. Aún lo era. De hecho eso lo hacía peor, más difícil de ignorar.

Así que Jack había actuado gozoso y agradecido mientras sabía de su engaño y Bunnymund relucido las garras expuestas en sus manos. Fue cuando Jack se volteó hacia él con esa deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro que el pooka se perdió. Él pisó el suelo y desapareció en su madriguera, viendo la sonrisa desaparecer cuando el suelo se cerró sobre él.

Ahora estaba ahí, esperando que la tierra lo cubriera para siempre, sólo que estaba tomando su _maldito_ tiempo.

En lugar de ser enterrado a dormir sin soñar para siempre, estaba despierto, sentimientos como dardos salvajemente incrustados en su pensamiento. En primer lugar, estaba furioso de que alguien se _atreviera_ a drogar a _su_ compañero, y luego se obligó a recordar que Jack no era su pareja y eso lo hundió en un espiral depresivo. Su esperanza sería ir, preguntarle al espíritu si alguna vez se había sentido de la misma forma hacia él. Luego caería otra vez más al comprender que no había habido ninguna promesa, ninguna marca o signo, aún cuando estaba drogado.

Todo fue inútil.

¿Por qué esa maldita hada no pudo dejarlos solos tal y como estaban? Al menos antes de que hubieran sido… ¿Qué? ¿Amigos? ¿Amienemigos? Aster no podía negar que había estado cada vez de peor humor y tenso alrededor de su compa… Jack después de la derrota del Rey Pesadilla. Pero ¿Qué no era frustrante en el muchacho? ¿Cómo los demás podían ser tan indiferente a sus expresiones escandalosamente exasperantes? Parecía que insinuaba apetito y fervor.

El espíritu de la pascua cerró los ojos una vez más, con la esperanza de que no los volvería a abrir jamás. Se había mandado a la mierda a sí mismo. Jack probablemente estaba teniendo una risa a su costa en ese momento.

A una distancia corta, un sonido tintineante le llamó la atención, pero no le molestó. Había mandado a todos sus súbditos a que se mantuvieran alejados de él, tenía la intención de morir en paz. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando oyó una voz muy familiar acompañando al tintineo sólo unos segundos más tarde.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Aster va a morir, elfo de Pascua?" preguntó Jack con preocupación "¿Fue Pitch? ¿Le hizo algo?"

Iba a _estrangular_ a ese elfo.

Jack corrió detrás de la pequeña criatura que lo había llamado a la madriguera, y casi lo había pisado cuando llegó a un alto repentino. Él miró inquisitivamente, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza y le señaló una arboleda sombreada, refugiada encima de una colina. Se encogió de hombros y Jack marchó sin detenerse hasta que encontró al pooka.

No tuvo que buscar mucho. El conejo se encontraba en un agujero excavado donde la sombra de los árboles lo rodeaba. Y obviamente, no estaba en peligro, sólo de mal humor. Jack sonrió y se inclinó casualmente al árbol más cercano, cruzando los brazos "Parece cómodo" bromeó a expensas de su amigo.

"Congela mi árbol y _terminaré_ contigo" gruñó el conejo sin mirarlo.

Una carcajada brotó de los labios de Jack y él se puso de pie, desplegando sus brazos para estirar la espalda y mostrarle las manos al espíritu de la pascua "No traje el cayado. Tus árboles están seguros" garantizó "Además, lo único que aparentemente podrías terminar sería una broma"

Bunnymund trató de gruñir mientras daba la vuelta y se ponía de pie, elevándose frente al guardián sonriente "¿Pensaste que estaba en peligro y no trajiste tu cayado?" aulló "¿Te atropelló un camión o qué, amigo?"

Un rubor azul enojado recorrió el rostro del espíritu, trató de ocultarlo mirándose los pies desnudos entre las hojas de vivos colores "No sabía que podías estar….en peligro…" murmuró a la defensiva.

La confusión y otra emoción aceleraron el corazón de Aster ahogando sus insultos y sustituyéndolos "Qué quieres decir, compa… Frost?" entrecerró los ojos, tratando de percibir cualquier engaño del joven que pateaba hojas delante de él "¡Te escuché!" hizo un gesto con su brazo señalando el lugar por donde Jack había llegado. No le gustaba la forma en que fruncirle el ceño al chico le hacía sentirse.

Jack se volteó para ocultar su vergüenza "El elfo me encontró y me trajo. Pensé…" titubeó en su breve discurso y respiró, elevando sus manos para frotarse los brazos, actuando como si el roce frío lo calentara "Pensé que sólo me querías… aquí…"

Ahora era turno del chico de estar enojado. Dejó caer su postura defensiva y se dirigió confiado hacia el ser que más temor le causaba "No me dijo que estabas muriendo hasta que llegué aquí. Resulta que o sabe la diferencia ente morir y deprimir. Como sea" entre dientes, se paró sobre los dedos de sus pies para ganar altura "¡Lo siento! ¿de acuerdo? Siento avergonzarte tanto cuando yo pensaba… no sé qué pensaba" el espíritu se balanceó sobre sus talones y dio la vuelta. Apoyando dos manos frías en la frente, dejó escapar una risa de amargura "Supongo que después de ser ignorado un mes debería haberlo visto venir…"

Aster cogió una manga del suéter de Jack en sus manos, impidiendo al chico irse "¿Ha pasado un mes?" preguntó con incredulidad.

Una mirada sarcástica fue dispara al conejo "El calendario dice un mes, pero se sintió como una eternidad, _compañero_. Gracias por aclarar las cosas" con eso Jack estiró su suéter para que el canguro lo soltara y caminó de nuevo hacia la luz del sol.

Bunnymund no pensó antes de correr hacia el borde de los árboles e interceptar al espíritu helado, atrapando al chico que forcejeaba en su abrazo para arrastrarlo de nuevo a su refugio, arrojándolo en una cama de hojas "Explícate" exigió.

Un rubor apareció en el obstinado rostro del muchacho. Se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente las hojas sobre las que estaba sentado, manteniendo la boca cerrada.

"Ah, así que sólo hablarás cuando sabes que es irritante ¿Eh, compañero?" Aster le incitó desesperado. Tenía que saber lo que el otro decía "Justo cuando alguien realmente _quiere _oír lo que vas a decir…"

"_Tú_ explícate" le interrumpió Jack, mirando la tierra "Primero me odias, entonces me besas ¡Y después me ignoras!" al último lanzó la mirada azul penetrante hacia su compañero "¿Cuál es _tú _juego?"

La mente de Aster tropezó "Yo no… yo no…" tartamudeó antes de sabiamente cerrar su boca. Su mente pensaba palabras posiblemente comprensibles y finalmente encontró unas pocas "Estabas fuera de ti mismo" declaró finalmente.

Los brillantes ojos de Jack se abrieron con incredulidad "¿Y eso qué quiere decir, hombre?" dejó su posición subordinada y se levantó con enojo "Si quieres decir que estaba borracho, nunca lo he estado ¡en toda mi existencia! ¡Eres increíble!" se ajustó el borde de la camiseta y la capucha encima de su cabello plateado, con la esperanza de ocultar las lágrimas de rabia que intentaban formarse en sus ojos. No encontró ninguna resistencia cuando se alejó por segunda vez "La próxima vez que venga, traeré mi cayado" murmuró sombríamente.

"¡Espera!"

Aster no era un conejo tímido. Era valiente, poderoso, un guerrero. Su centro era la esperanza. Sin embargo, sintió un ligero temblor en la voz: "Yo… lo siento. Por favor, quédate" contuvo la respiración hasta que el joven vaciló en dejarlo solo.

"¿No más juegos?" la voz del joven se escuchó en el aire entre ellos.

"No, a menos que seas tú quien está jugando conmigo" Aster exhalo. Fue recompensando con una sonrisa brillante por parte del espíritu helado, que caminó de nuevo hacia la sombra levantando sus brazos. El conejo sólo recordó respirar cuando sintió con fuerza que el corazón trabaja sin descansar de ver ese cuerpo cada vez más cerca de él.

Jack se detuvo a un centímetro. Tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver el rostro del pooka con una sonrisa descarada "¿En serio me estás haciendo un puchero?" bromeó "Dulce"

Las orejas de Bunnymund cayeron con fuerza tras su cabeza con vergüenza "Cállate fruit loop" gruñó. Quería cerrar la minúscula brecha entre los dos, pero esperaba el permiso. El aire alrededor se sentía eléctrico, como si pudiera sacudirlos aún más. Los ojos normalmente brillantes del chico volaron y un rubor adorable se extendió sobre su nariz.

"Oblígame" se burló sin aliento.

Aster cerró la corta distancia entre sus cuerpos y exhaló con gratitud cuando el frío cuerpo se acunó en sus manos. Le beso el cabello frente a él y lo apretó con más fuerza cuando sintió los dedos fríos clavarse en su piel "Pensé que estabas drogado, borracho…" susurró vacilante.

Un rumor se extendió por el pequeño cuerpo que tenía envuelto "Si 'Pensé que estabas drogado' es la forma australiana de decir 'estaba muerto de miedo' te creeré" Jack se rio en el cuello del conejo.

"Cuida tu boca, pequeño mordelón o explotaré" gruñó el pooka, acariciando con la nariz bajo la barbilla del espíritu y atrapando su boca. Sólo un poco de persuasión bastó para coger la lengua fría de su compañero entre los dientes y aspirar el aroma de su boca, lamiendo y sorbiendo de él. Su pecho vibraba cuando sintió los ruidos contra su rostro. Obligado por una solicitud implícita, levantó a su pareja para abrazarlo contra su estómago y pecho "Tu lengua es como una paleta de nieve" ronroneó.

"Y la tuya como un horno" el chico jadeaba, desestimando la preocupación que su comentario envió a los ojos del guardián mayor "¿Te gusta mi frío?" preguntó "A mi me encanta tu calor"

Tranquilizado, Aster se enfocó en recuperar el tiempo perdido. Su cuerpo bebió el delicioso frío de la piel, manteniendo un fuerte brazo bajo el cuerpo de su compañero como soporte, y usó el otro para mantener la pata caliente, estirando la capucha que ocultaba el rostro de su compañero. Trató de empujarlo través de las costillas de su amante con cada uno de sus dedos, haciendo que el propietario se retorciera con más violencia.

Jack agarró a su compañero con fuerza, tratando de no soltar al pooka que hacía cosquillas en sus costillas "Basta" se atragantó "Me voy a caer…"

La pata detuvo su paseo por un costado y apretó con fuerza la espalda baja "No te dejaré caer, mi intrépido" le calmó el conejo husmeando el rostro pálido y forzando un contacto visual "Te tengo"

Jack odiaba que su cuerpo hiciera algo tan impropio como estremecerse, pero hizo un gesto de afirmación y escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su compañero "¿Para siempre?" su voz se quebró a través de su piel.

El corazón de Aster saltó cuando las palabras flotaron dulcemente a sus oídos. Clavó las uñas en la espalda y pierna de Jack, agarrándolo todavía con más fuerza, acariciándole la oreja pálida "Para siempre es mucho tiempo, niño" advirtió sin aliento "¿Seguro que te gustaría estar con un viejo como yo por tanto tiempo?" no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando el pequeño cuerpo se aferró a él con más fuerza y la cabeza de plata asintió furiosamente en su hombro "Me tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras, compañero…" admitió finalmente.

Jack se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que la oferta era real antes de jalar la cara de su compañero y acariciarle el labio inferior. Fue tímido mientras llegaba a un beso cuando sus piernas al fin cedieron y se instaló plenamente en el abrazo de los dos brazos fuertes, atrayéndolo justo al alcance de la boca donde quería llegar. No podía dejar de sonrojarse al tartamudear una disculpa.

El pecho de Bunnymund retumbó por la risa y puso suavemente el chico de pie "¿Creíste que me probabas muy pronto, chico audaz?" bromeó, de cuclillas en la cama de hojas en un intento de poner a su compañero más cómodo. Fue una grata sorpresa cuando el chico se arrastró de nuevo a su regazo frente a él. Estar entre las piernas de su amante era muy _agradable_. Se le acercó más, con ganas de sentirlo al ras de las caderas y el pecho.

Jack no podía alejar el sonrojo. Tenía un poco de miedo de presionarse demasiado contra el cuerpo caliente que le daba la bienvenida. Había una _cosa_ que todavía no sentía presionándolo, sobre todo porque, hasta donde él sabía, el conejo estaba simplemente satisfecho. Su Bunny. Pensamientos como esos lo hicieron sentir peor y casi se muere de vergüenza cuando finalmente marcó el comienzo presionándose contra el cuerpo caliente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que algo _tenía_ que ser evidente.

Aster observó a su compañero tenso y trató de relajar los hombros fríos "¿Algo está mal, Jack?" le preguntó en voz baja "No voy a morderte… a menos que lo quieras" estaba un poco consternado cuando su broma recibió un gruñido.

Decidió enfocarse en algo diferente, recorrió las fuertes patas de arriba hacia abajo en la espalda, ronroneando suavemente por la piel de su compañero. No se desanimó fácilmente por la falta de una respuesta y frotó la nariz contra el cabello suave, pálido, aspirando el aroma de su pareja. Pensó que podría ahogarse en ese olor, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, empezó a arreglar el despeinado cabello con la lengua.

Trabajó metódicamente, empezando por encima de la oreja congelada y trabajando su camino hasta la parte superior de la cabeza de Jack. En el momento en que llegó a la piel encima de la ceja del chico, el cuerpo frío se relajó de nuevo y se acarició agradablemente contra él.

La lengua reconfortante por el cabello de Jack le calmó lo suficiente para recuperar la confianza de hablar "Bunny ¿Yo…eso… te gusta?" le preguntó sin convicción, ganándose una risa entrecortada. Deseaba morir otra vez.

"Sólo un poco, chico ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Jack se arriesgó a mirar a la cara de su compañero y encontró dos ojos verdes sorprendidos. Su mirada estructuradora le cuestionó "Yo… tu… ¿estás _atraído _por mí… o es… algo más?" no estaba seguro de que la respiración pesada fuera la respuesta, pero el beso que se presionó contra él no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Aster devastó la boca suave y fría bajo la suya. Le mordisqueó y la chupó con furia, maldiciendo los consecuentes labios de su pareja. Quería a Jack como quería el aire para respirar. Se avergonzaba de que su compañero todavía no estaba seguro de sus intenciones y se comprometió a cambiar eso. Trató de tener en cuenta que Jack era un novato, y nunca había hecho el amor con nadie. La posesividad enrolló su estómago y clavó las uñas en la sudadera, irritando ante la barrera que lo separaba de la piel de su compañero. Él rompió el beso de repente con un gruñido y forzó un espacio justo entre los dos cuerpos para quitar la prenda ofensiva de su compañero.

Jack permitió ser despojado, atrapado en un torbellino de emociones que no sabía qué hacer con ellas. El calor se acumulaba en su ingle a un ritmo alarmante y sintió el pulso en su costado con más firmeza. No podía entender porqué Aster no tenía una reacción similar.

Se mordió los labios cuando las palmas con garras corrían sobre su pecho desnudo y raspaban líneas azules sobre su piel. Era tan fuerte que ahora dolía. La cabeza de su amante se refugió en su hombro, mirando abajo hacia ellos y siguió decorando la pálida piel. Arriesgándose a echar un vistazo, se sonrojó salvajemente al ver la tensa erección en sus pantalones.

Los dientes en su cuello ahogaron la pregunta por un momento y él gimió profundamente por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentado. Muchas menos una "Aster" gemía entre respiraciones profundas "¿porqué… no te siento?"

"Los conejos somos un poco diferentes, compañero" Aster ronroneó desde el cuello magullado "Mientras que los seres humanos siempre se sienten…" una salvaje sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pooka cuando él gritó al agarrar firmemente la erección de su compañero "…yo puedo mantener la mía escondida"

Con las frentes apretadas, el espíritu de la pascua bombeaba lentamente el cuerpo de Jack a través de sus pantalones. Ante más golpes, Jack llegó a su límite, gritando el nombre de su amante y viendo estrellas.

"Tan hermoso" Bunnymund ronroneó, lamiendo el borde de la mandíbula de su compañero mientras lo veía regresar de su primer orgasmo "Eres tan hermoso"

Agotado, Jack se apoyó pesadamente en el pecho de su compañero, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la visión. Todo parecía demasiado intenso y la áspera lengua acariciándole la mandíbula le daba ganas de alejar el contacto físico. Pero tan pronto como trató de escabullirse, un brazo fuerte peludo le cogió de la cintura y tiró de él de regreso.

"Todavía no, no es suficiente" arrulló Aster insatisfecho. Se alegró cuando el cuerpo de su compañero luchador, finalmente se calmó y se dejó caer a su lado. Se encontró con poca resistencia cuando comenzó a quitarlo les andrajosos pantalones, desde las pálidas caderas.

La alarma de Jack creció cuando la cabeza de su compañero se agachó hacia su estómago. Agarrando las largas ojeras, trató de alejar el rostro de Aster de su ingle. Si él no podía resistirse a la lengua en su cuello, no había _manera_…-chilló por la sorpresa cuando el musculoso brazo le agarró ambas muñecas y las sujetó tras la espalda, atrapándolo "Sólo quiero…marcarte, mi chico intrépido" Bunny jadeó "…no te haré daño…"

El espíritu del invierno gimió en derrota cuando su pareja, sin soltarle las muñecas, se inclinó y acarició profundamente en su área púbica, frotándose contra ella y lamiendo los fluidos que encontró. Para horror de Jack, sintió cada vez más duro otra vez, y lloriqueó. El sonido llamó la atención de su amante y una salvaje sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Aster estaba excitado. Era un espíritu del sexo e iba a complacer a su pareja hasta que no pudiera continuar físicamente. Tomando el miembro semi-erecto en la boca, se emocionó al escuchar el grito de su amante. Un solo sorbo endureció completamente al espíritu y él se echó hacia atrás, satisfecho.

"Mmh… Aster…" Jack gimió, jadeando por aire. El contacto había sido tan repentino pero insuficiente. Sintió sus muñecas liberadas y se relajó al borde del bosque. Irreflexivamente se agachó para aliviar algo de tensión, pero fue rápidamente enderezado.

Ojos azules fueron atrapados por queridos ojos verdes depredadores "Eres mío, compañero" prometió Aster, de cuclillas sobre su presa como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para discutir, sus manos fueron agarradas nuevamente y dirigidas a través de sus cuerpos hasta algo caliente, pulido y duro. Jack tragó saliva, pero no quitó sus manos cuando la pata guía lo soltó. Completamente inexperto, trató de copiar los movimientos que el otro había realizado antes, pero se detuvo cuando su compañero dejó escapar un silbido.

"Frío" la voz de Aster tembló. El pooka volvió a agarrarle las manos con su pata cuando sintió los dedos temblorosos aflorar su agarre "Por nada del mundo…" advirtió, encerrando las manos vacilantes en sí mismo "Pones mis nervios en fuego…"

"Yo… no sé qué hacer…" Jack admitió con vergüenza, el temblor en sus manos disminuyendo brevemente. Una nueva emoción brotaba dentro de él cuando vio la sonrisa cálida de Bunny, no solo con sus labios, sino con sus ojos, que suavemente lo guiaron en un ritmo constante sobre su piel caliente.

"Uhhhng… tan bueno…" la voz áspera del pooka, lujuriosamente yendo más y más rápido en las manos de su joven amante.

Si Jack hubiera tenido otra pareja, habría muerto de vergüenza sexual. Sabía que era terrible, perdiendo constantemente el ritmo y siendo demasiado áspero con sus manos, pero su pareja ronroneaba y ahuecaba sus grandes patas cerca de sus manos, restableciendo el movimiento y estimulándolo en sonidos de alabanza. Su torpeza incluso había detenido el clímax de su amante un par de veces, pero él terminó gruñendo y acariciando el cuello frío, rogándole que continuara. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el espíritu sintió el cuerpo más grande presionando con calor, un líquido lechoso hizo erupción y cayó en las delgadas manos, poniendo fin a la agonía de su pareja y dejando la cabeza peluda sobre el hombro huesudo, jadeando.

"Te amo, Jack" el espíritu de la primavera susurró casi inaudible entre las respiraciones.

A pesar del agotamiento y excitación de Jack, o tal vez a causa de ellos, sintió lágrimas frías emergiendo de sus ojos, y acarició la húmeda frente contra la mejilla de conejo "Yo también te amo" se atragantó con su voz ronca.

Aster sintió un estremecimiento minúsculo en el cuerpo de su amante bajo él. Levantó la cabeza y agarró la cara pálida entre sus patas para examinarlo. Los brillantes ojos azules mirando hacia él le congelaron la sangre "Oh, Larrikin" dijo con voz entrecortada "Yo…"

Si disculpa fue detenida por la boca de Jack.

El muchacho se lanzó hacia adelante chocando los dientes y la lengua. Aplastando el cuerpo contra el más grande, apretó puños de piel en sus manos, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor del torso musculoso que adoraba. No detuvo el hielo que bajó de sus ojos, ignorándolos al degustar el calor de la boca de su amante, su respiración, su sabor.

Aster respondió de inmediato, acercándose al cuerpo más pequeño y frotándose contra la carne desnuda en la parte inferir expuesta de su compañero. El contacto áspero trajo el miembro erecto otra vez, frotándolo hábilmente contra la parte superior de un muslo frío. Se sintió cada vez más cerca, inmediatamente capturando la erección de su amante en un puño, bombeándolo y acariciándolo sobre la punta "Ven a mí, cariño" respiró entre los dientes y encías.

Jack llegó, gritando en la boca caliente de su compañero. Sentía el ardiente chorro de líquido en los muslos justo cuando caían desde el borde y no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento. Ahora los dos hombres estaban temblando, jadeando, incapaz de moverse por el estupor.

"Debería decirte como me siento más a menudo" dijo Aster al recuperar el aliento. No estaba seguro de cuál era su aspecto, pero el de su compañero era precioso, con su cabello despeinado y rastros helados en su rostro, un sonrojo azul por el esfuerzo, completamente desnudo y abierto hacia él "Te amo"

Una sonrisa brillante estalló en el rostro pálido que adoraba y los delgados dedos empezaron a trazar pautas, memorizando su rostro. Su corazón se agitó cuando las palabras fueron susurradas con fervor, sacando una sonrisa renuente en el rostro usualmente tenso.

"Ya sabes, pequeño terco" dijo calmadamente, agarrando las caderas frescas y metiéndose de nuevo entre las piernas cómodamente "Eres mi compañero ahora. Y yo no comparto"

"¿Qué? ¿No podemos compartir?"

Los ojos de Aster se hicieron posesivos, viendo hacia los orbes helados que brillaban por la risa. Dejó que su pecho latiera de celos cuando el niño entre risas presionó su cabeza contra su corazón, escuchando sus latidos. Siempre sería tan inocente, y esa inocencia mandó su faceta protectora alrededor como una capa "Mataré a cualquiera que te mire" afirmó con un tono neutral.

Ahora Jack se apartó con un puchero "Eso no es justo. Acababa de ser visible…"

Bunnymund esposó la barbilla de su amante con delicadeza "Cállate dingo"

Jack se echó a reír "Oblígame" sonrió.

* - * - * ¿El fin?* - * - *

Nota del autor: estaba usando estas sombras porque "el sol lastima mis ojos" honestamente. Y las mangas protegen mi piel.

No tengo nada que decir para defenderme.

Nota Adicional: A mí me gusta la idea de que Aster sea un pooka, pero no puedo dejar de imaginar que él también fue un ser humano antes de convertirse en un guardián. Los demás lo eran ¿verdad? Estoy pensando que vivió en la edad oscura y murió por la peste, porque no dejaba de visitar a las familias que lo necesitaban. Tal vez él les llevaba dulces a los niños que visitaba. Ya saben ¿extendiendo un poco de esperanza? ¿Suena muy religioso? Y que se escondió en Australia (después de convertirse en Guardián) cuando los primeros exploradores comenzaron a llegar… por la misma razón ¿saben?

Quería hacer una historia sobre él, pero decidí simplemente divagar un poco. Sinceramente, no tengo tiempo para esto.

De todos modos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (¿muy divagante? Pero qué importa) la historia.

* * *

**¡AHH! No sé ustedes, pero me encantó.**

**Ahora, les tengo un pequeño secreto… mmm… pero no sé si decírselos… bueno ¡Aquí va!:**

**¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTINÚA! **

**La autora original ha continuado una serie de one-shots recopilados en un solo fic, que ¡También el permiso de traducir! ¡Soy feliz! Esos son mucho más intensos y exploran mejor la relación entre Aster y Jack. Sé que les gustarán.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡no olviden dejar sus comentarios, son realmente importantes para mí!**


End file.
